


Melting Ice

by Linex23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Partners to Lovers, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, military romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linex23/pseuds/Linex23
Summary: (Disclaimer: I do not RWBY or the characters from rooster teeth)you are called to be the second in command for no other then Winter Schnee, to be honest you didn't mind whoever your boss is, but as promotion was given, you must do your best to give her a (very) good impresion
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Reader
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction and knowing the ice queen

**Author's Note:**

> I write this mostly for male reader but i think i won't give the reader a specific gender just so female reader can also enjoy this. Anyway first time writing a RWBY fan fic and i decided to make a Reader x Winter just becouse there isn't that much reader x Winter fandom in AO3 and because Winter is most definitely best girl ;)

You were walking down the hallway ordered by your boss to go to an office, of course your boss never did tell you anything so you just have to see for yourself. You only hoped that this was worth the problem, you only agreed because your boss mentioned a rank promotion. You finally reached the door, “here goes nothing” you murmured. You knocked twice on the door and after you heard a voice letting you in. After you went in you saw General Ironwood sitting behind a desk ‘Ironwood? He’s probably the one who asked me here’ and a woman with white hair and white, navy blue, grey outfit who was sitting across the desk, ‘oh no, is that a schnee, well this is interesting in the most bad way ever’.

“Sir, First Lieutenant Y/N reporting for duty”

“At ease Lieutenant, This is Colonel Winter Schnee”, the General pointed at the woman who was making your brain to transmit signs of more hard work for you.

“Pleasure to meet you First Lieutenant” Winter said as she stood up giving a slight bow at her head. You only nodded in response.

“Anyway, please sit down”, You and Winter both sat down and then you realized you haven’t clean yourself properly as you noticed a blood stain (not yours) from the previous mission.

“we apologize to call you in a sudden matter Lieutenant, especially right after a grimm incident that you have just taken care of. It was unfortunate that we lost a few men but regardless I appreciate your actions”. Ironwood then glanced at you only to find the dumb, uninterested expression that you make ever since he knew you when you were still in the academy, the face that says “sir I respect you but please get to the point or I will hate you”.

“So, Colonel Winter here has just been promoted and the rank of Colonel requires her a second in command, a Lieutenant Colonel to be specific. At this point I am sure you know where this is going. Again I apologize for being so sudden and unfortunately I can only give you three days to decide. When you have decided what ever your decision is, please inform me. That is all, I thank you both to spare your time for this, dismi-“

“Wait” You cut off ironwood, this is what the people who knew you calls as THE questions. This is basically a phase where you asks questions and details every time you were about to make an important decision.

“I have questions regarding this position, if it is alright sir”

“Go ahead”

“Is there a specific change of duty in this position?”

“Not really, it’s the same ass all of your position, you simply comply to Winter only this time, only to Winter”

“Hmm, If it’s not rude, do I get a pay raise in this?”

“Yes there is, Y/N and if before you ask, it’s a 60% raise”

‘60%! Now that’s just too nice General’. You then snap back to reality where you realize both Winter and Ironwood staring at your smirking face.

“Ehem, thank you sir for the vital information”.

“Is there not a third question, its usually more then 2 questions First Lieutenant”, Ironwood teased you of your habbit.

“Right, more then two, oh right. There is one more question sir. Why me?” you asked Ironwood as you glared at him straight and sharply.

“I’m afraid you are supposed to ask The Colonel that question as she was the one who personally picked you”

“Personally, well consider me flattered”, as you turned your head towards the Colonel.

“Well then Colonel, if its not too much to ask, why me? I’m certain that there are others who is also befitting of this position”.

“I am told that you do not like long complicated things First Lieutenant, this explanation can be quite complicated and most certainly long, do you still want to know”

“With all due respect Colonel, curiosity is something I cannot resist. So please, continue”.

“Well for starters, you have an exceptional records, the way you fight interests me. You have no problems following orders but you seem to have a code that no orders can break that, when that happen you rebel but regardless you still manage to get the job done with your own way. Although this doesn’t always occur, this shows a level of independence”. You start to think that this maybe a mistake to ask this question, you only hoped that you hear some praises to not bore you.

“This independence is what I need from a second in command, so I don’t always have to give so many specific orders or in your language, it saves me time and energy. I also notice a certain leadership skill in you. I’ve heard about this from those who have worked with both huntsmen and infantry soldiers alike. You have an interesting way to make a quick snap decision, I heard there was a phase called THE Questions from your comrades”. ‘Curse that one guy who made that up’

“Like what you have demonstrated us, you asks 3-5 question that are vital for you to make a decision. This shows me that I can be assured you can take command when I am absent, at least until I get back. I picked you personally because with your level of independence, not only can I rely on you but I could trust that you can make a decision that benefits not only you and me but also Atlas. That is all from me Lieutenant, I hope you find that sat-“

“Eeh why not, General, Colonel I gladly accept this position”.

“Well I guess it has been decided Colonel, Y/N as of now you are officially Lieutenant Colonel Y/N and second in command of Colonel Winter Schnee. Congratulations to the both of you, I hope all goes well, dismissed”.

You let Winter walk out first before letting you out, but you then stopped at the door looking back at your General and former Instructure.

“General?”

“Yes”

“I just want to say……. Your door doesn’t have your name yet”, you then closed the door not giving Ironwood any chance to respond, all he could do was giggle and gave a smile.

Almost 3 weeks has passed, you and Winter didn’t really talk that much, just official talks about work and stuff. As Ironwood said, your pay certainly went up but you were also kind of bored. You didn’t know you would be taken of from your field duties, it was now just files after files and more files, the most interesting task was training the ace ops. Ace ops, they were fools for you, sure they were good, really good especially their team work, but that was it, they were a team, other than that complete strangers ones who only trust each other by their abilities but not as another human being.

You wanted to make the ace ops realize this but no success, another thing worries you. Winter, you as her second in command really wanted to know her better so you can make decision. Her speech about you give you the impression that she expects a lot from you so you tried, not only that like she said she expects you can make decisions that can benefit you and her but for that to happen, you need to know her way of thinking.

Another task in another day, after a couple of research you’ve been quite busy with your so called recon mission. The target Colonel Winter Schnne, the result was that she likes to drink something with a decent amount of caffein with the same amount of sweetness or a coffee milk. She also likes to eat a fish fillet of some sort but there times where she wants something that’s spicy and not dry like spicy ramen of some sorts. After knowing this, you start to bring in the types of food and drinks she likes at work. After all, there’s no harm in making a good impression out of yourself and plus, you really don’t want to get on the bad side of the ice queen.

A month has passed, you always brought in food and beverages for your colonel at work. So far you haven’t disappointed her, well the assignments weren’t that hard anyway just more files. You were sitting at a couch at her office doing more files that was threatening your life with the amount stacked up. As Winter opened up the food that you brought her she was starting to be curious, it was a fish fillet from the restaurant that she likes and it was the 8th time you brought a fish fillet from that restaurant and it was starting to become more and more in a daily basis.

“Um, Lieutenant Y/N”

“Yes Colonel?”

“May I ask something, it might be a little…… Bizarre”

“Uuuum….. I guess….” You answered, trying to figure out what she could possibly ask.

“How much…… Do you know……. About me?” She asks hesitantly while focusing her gaze to you. You however was a bit shocked, but not confused. ‘This is test isn’t it? It's definitely a test, well I guess I just have to answer, I hope I don’t mess up’

“Uuum, ok, well for starters if you were wandering about how I know your favourite food and drinks I asked, well anyone that i could find and that includes The General and I may have been…… Stalking you I guess”

“Stalking, oh my, what else is there do you know about me Let.Col?”

“You really like to…. Walk I guess, since I always find you going all around the base just to go back to your office. Also, I think you like going to the park because you always go there every time you had a free time in your very-very tight schedule and then-“

“Wait Lieutenant, are you……… The one responsible to causing my schedule to loosen up?”

“(Concerned Y/N noise)”

“Lieutenant, please answer me”

“……….Maybe……..”

“Huh, and to think you would stalk your superior officer just to get them food and drinks, then you proceeded to stalk me more to try and figure out my habbits, that's just”

“Colonel, wait, I can explain (wait didn’t technically already explain, aaaaaah how did this happen. Well say goodbye to that short pay raise Y/N, you idiot), I apologize it’s just th-“

“So very kind of you”

“(Wait what? Huh)”

“Thank you, I’ve never had anyone that pays attention to me like this, I am…..truly grateful Lieutenant”

“Uum, your welcome I guess. Wait, so I’m not fired?”

“Of course not, how could you be fired”. Winter then began to walk towards you and she bent over facing you and then proceeds to shut your lips with her index finger.

“If you were try to make a good impression, then you have achieved your goal a little too much Lieutenant”. All you could do was froze there for a moment while Winter went out side, probably for another walk.

Not long after, she came back with a noticeable grin on her face. You on the other hand was thinking about your mission to understand her technically succeeded but you felt as if you were in trouble. Time passed and you both finally ends the shift. It was 11 PM when you both finished, you noticed Winter was a bit nervous and then you find out why.

“Colonel, is something wrong?”

“Oh um, nothing and we’re off duty Y/N, you don’t need to call me by my rank”

“Ok then….Miss Schnee”

"I don't mind being called by my first name Y/N"

"Ok.....Winter"

“Wait Y/N”

“Hmm”

“I know it’s a bit late and I understand if you just want some rest but….”

“But?”

“If its ok, would you……accompany me to the park. I know its late and understand if you would want to go home”.

You thought hard, you certainly are tired, but going to the park….. It seems like a good way to relax and plus, it’s for your boss and a good impression won’t hurt anyone.

“I’ll come”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s ok, I might be able to relax too”, you answered giving a sincere look at her

“Oh, right”

“Well then, shall we”

Winter nodded and walked with you towards the park, which was really close, probably 2 minutes of walking

“Thank you, Y/N” She whispered, unfortunately you didn’t catch that and just kept walking alongside her. The night was peaceful and quite, at some point you slightly blushed when you realize this could be called a date. The things you do to make your boss happy


	2. Red Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Winter are sent to Vale but typical life, things go a little sideways

It’s been 1 year working with Winter and for once, it was a fun year for you. Sure there was still the file managing work that you had to do, and then the training of ace ops, and once in a while Winter sent you to exterminate some grimm somewhere near the border. It was all good, you were still as sharp as ever dealing with grimm and smugglers for a few times, the ace ops has improved their techniques although they have zero progress with making a more closer relationship, and Winter.

Winter has been much more….friendly, she’s opened up to you quite a lot, probably more to you then any other people in the world in fact. The two of you have been going out with each other and she even calls some of them dates, but it was never known if the two of you were…..like that. Not even you know if both of you were, well official. For now, you’ll just have to put all of those aside.

Winter was sent to Vale (the city) to deliver more supplies to the Atlesian military stationed there and as her second in command you of course came with her. You were in charge of security, standard atlas procedures is that you to bring 10 infantry soldiers along with another 10 Atlesian knights. You protested a little since you trusted more on human soldiers rather then simple robots, but it was futile and you were forced to go with it.

It was quite a long flight, you didn’t really catch some sleep since you weren’t accustomed to sleeping in an airplane or any type of vehicle except for a ship. You can hear the distant chatter of the soldiers but then, you thought about……Winter. She wasn’t on the same ship as yours and you……missed her, you tried to slap your senses back and just try to sleep. Eventually you did fall asleep and of course while thinking of her. You knew exactly how you feel about her, you’ve felt this way towards her for a while, you’ve known her for a while too so there was no mistake of what you felt towards her. Even so, the problem is she might not feel the same way and she’s your superior officer, your boss. ‘This is going to be either the best thing that has happened to me, or the shit show of my life’ you said as you let out a sigh.

After a very long flight, you finally arrived at Vale, the sun was bright since it was summer, but that also means that it was kind of hot. After unloading some supplies prepping the AK-200’s, you got a call from Winter, you report to her about the supplies that all was done perfectly but Winter didn’t call you for that. She said that she asked for your presence as she informed you that there has been a mission update from the general, you asked no questions and was on your way to go meet her, she asked you to meet her………at Beacon Academy.

You didn’t bring any soldiers with you since you want them to rest so they can be ready when anything actually bad happens, you started walking until you finally get a cab. You really felt like you were at piece here at Vale, considering the town was once overrun by grimms, it has done a well job restoring it to its original glory. You’ve been walking for a while now, then you saw it, Beacon Academy. You always wanted to attend the school when you were younger and boy were you glad you didn’t.

You arrived near Beacon Academy’s entrance, you saw Winter there with a serous expression face while pointing her sword at someone? ‘What’s going on, wait is that. Oh no that’s- yup that’s him, crap’. You quickly rushed to the scene, the surrounding area was ok at least no serious damage, except the floor. 3 AK-200 was destroyed probably by him.

“REALLY, THOSE ARE MILITARY PROPERTY AND THESE ARE PUBLIC PROPERTY AROUND YOU. STOP THIS MADNESS BOTH OF YOU!!!” You shouted at them, the man finally turned around. Dark hair, pale red eyes, and about 6 feet tall (180 ish cm).

“Oh so you’re here to”, the man said.

‘sigh’ “This is the 57th time we’ve meet, probably going to be the 34th time you attacked me, I hope not the 13th time your about to kill m- 14!!! In Mistral to you- eerrrgh”.

“Y/N I’m sure you know what a troublesome man he is so please help me or let me dispose of him”, Winter shouted.

“Wow, now all I wanted was a little spar, no need to be too serous here” the man chuckled after saying that.

“Yea but you do know this is the 2nd time you’ve attacked the same person with the same convoy at the same time of day and in the same day, isn’t that right Qrow?” you glared at him with your iconic stupid, tired and uninterested face that screamed “why do I have to deal with this”.

“So you know of our little incident and it wasn’t that bad you know, also nice to see you again Y/N” Qrow then proceeds to attack Winter, the soldiers was confused, they know Qrow is hostile but still, Winter was too close for them to take a shot.

‘So it all comes down to me then, give me a break here and I mean litterally’ you took a deep breath before telling the soldiers to hold fire and just focus on making sure the civilian that were watching is unharmed because this wasn’t going to end smoothly. You watched as Winter and Qrow traded blows, Winter then activates her semblance and summons……birds. ‘Birds, that’s- yea ok’ The flock of birds headed straight for Qrow like guided projectile. Qrow then manages to deflect some of them to a nearby pillar which the birds create a massive hole in it. ‘Ok, I take it back, those are some birds you got there’. They proceeded to fight while the civilians took photos and videos with their scrolls, you have to intervene now. Before letting a sigh and right before the two engaged as they charged at each other.

BOOM!!!!! Winter and Qrow were thrown back as they try to figure out the figure that hit them, the figure that was standing in the smokes of the impact.

“You guys really can’t hold back now can’t you, I mean we have civilians and seeing as both of you are currently a threat I guess I have no choice but to…….intervene, I guess”, You walked out of the smokes revealing yourself. You already ditched your white and blue Atlas jacket revealing the black with red stripes armour. Most of it was rubber as the base, a very thin metal covered your shoulders, chest, knees, back, upper leg and lower leg. Even though its thin, the metal was very hard and designed with technology to absorb impact that can be transferred to your gauntlet.

“Let.Col please explain your actions” Winter hissed at you.

“You both are fighting in public and are not only are you making a scene, but you’re also endangering public safety sooooo”.

“Heh, you really think you can beat us alone Red Devil of the North?”, Qrow said. That title Qrow mentioned brings back memories.

“Red Devil?” Winter was confused, she has heard stories around Atlas about it but I thought it was made up and just propaganda.

“No, your right, I can’t. BUT THE RED DEVIL CAN!!!”

Your gauntlet suddenly attracted a metal to your fingers, a blood red coloured claw that was powered with fire dust, you didn’t activate the fire system because you were playing non-lethal, well at least that’s what you think. You launched yourself to Qrow slashing your claw into his sword.

“Y/N stop this”, Winter shouted while running over to you. You of course saw this and switch to Winter attacking her by plunging your claw straight to her rapier.

After that you continuously attack both of them switching from Winter to Qrow to Winter and so on. You attacks was quick and unrelenting forcing both of your opponents to focus on defence, trying to create distance was no use either as you always seem to be faster and pushed them back together. At some point Winter and Qrow have forgotten that they were fighting one another because they were so focused on you. Winter noticed something different about how you fight, the way you used your claw, it was a bizarre technique that she has never seen before. Qrow already knows about this since he has watched and fought you while for Winter, this was the first time she saw you fight.

“Hey Ice Queen, how about we call a truce for now, I think you know who’s got the upper hand on this fight”. Qrow suggested having a grin on his face even though it was clear that he was worried.

“I suppose you’re right.” Winter replied with the same amount of concern, “I never expected him to be this go-“. Winter was cut off by your attack, you plunged your claw into her rapier once again, of course she managed to back away, but Qrow had a misfortune and received a hard kick from you that sent him flying and hit Winter In the process.

“It’s his technique”. Qrow informed her. “I’m sure you noticed by now, he always attack from a lower angle, he’s always trying to get lower then us”.

“But, why is he targeting our weapon only?” She asked while trying to recover.

“That means he’s playing non lethal, well at least that’s what he said”. Qrow let out a chuckle. “You see that stance? That’s not human there, there’s a reason why he’s called a devil now, not only of how brutal he is, but also of how he fights. The only way to describe fighting him is as if your fighting a four legged animal, he strikes low but fast and quick going for a hit and run-“

You cut them off again by heading straight for them, both of them managed to jump out.

“DON’T FIGHT HIM AS IF HE’S A MAN, FIGHT HIM AS A GRIMM!!!” Qrow shouted before suddenly getting grabbed and slammed to the ground by you. This resulted in breaking his aura and instantly knocks him out. You took another low stance left arm in front for defence and right arm reattracted in striking position. The more she thinks about What Qrow said, the more she thinks you did look like a grim, the low position, the claws, the technique that was based off instinct rather then normal techniques.

Winter began to shiver a little bit, knowing the Let.Col that was so caring and helpful she knew wasn’t going to hold back, you didn’t even gave her a chance to surrender in fact, you didn’t spoke at all throughout the fight. Winter started to pull out her second rapier and suddenly, you launched yourself at her. Out of panic Winter summoned a Beowulf and a Manticore, you grabbed the Beowulf by the head and plunged your claw to its neck and started to rip-off the body sending one part to the Manticore. The Manticore was hit as was thrown off balance, you took this chance to grab the Manticore by the tail and started pulling it making its spine exit the body through the rear. You threw the tail and spine to winter, she manages to deflect it but lost focus on you and before she realized it you were right in front her. She tried to slash you with her left rapier, but she was off balance, you slashed your claw to her rapier and sent it flying. She was off guard and off balance, you took that chance and did a leg sweep, then you slammed her to the ground as she was still air born. This resulted in the same fate as Qrow.

“Huff Huff, now that was kind of fun huff huff……… Oh no, uuum Colonel, colonel are you there……uh oh”.

A few hours later, Winter woke up, her head…….hurts and her vision was still blurry.

“Hey kid, she’s waking up”, Qrow’s voice echoed through her head, he vision started to clear up.

“WINTER!!!!, ooh I’m so glad your awake now”, a white haired woman with a white and blue dress hugged tight.

“Weiss? Oh that’s right, you work here now, its good to finally see you again”, Winter gave her sister a mild smile.

“Me too, does it still hurt? Or is there anything I can do to make you feel uncomfortable?”

“I’m ok Weiss, although I would like to have a glass of water if you don-“

“IIIM SORRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!”, Winter was surprised by your sudden entry and then you started to bow to the floor while furiously rubbing your forehead to the floor.

“IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY, IIIM SORRRYYYYYYYY”.

“Calm down Y/N, It’s ok just calm down”, Winter tried to calm you down while you looked miserably to the ground.

“And aren’t you supposed to apologize to another guy?”

“Who, you Qrow? No way, just think of that as your semblance in its best performance”, you said to him with a stupid mocking tone.

“Well I guess I can’t deny that, but c’mon you gotta at least admit that was too hard, I mean aren’t we buddies”

“-_-“

“Enough Qrow, I’m sure unlike you the Let.Col is a more decent man that allows him to feel guit….upon…. his actions”, it was clear Winter was still feeling the effects of it.

“Winter!” Her little sister shouted in distress.

“I’m fine Weiss, I just need a little rest, that’s all”.

“Ok then, I will bring you the water” She left still worried about her sister. That just made you feel more guilt, it was enough guilt that you started to think Qrow’s semblance was a part of this.

“Let.Col”

“YES MA’AM?”

“Report back to the general, tell him there’s a little delay on the new mission”

“I already did that ma’am”

“What about the troops?”  
“I sent 5 of them back to give the general a direct information about the incident, they were the ones that witnessed the fight”

“Oh, well good job and please stand up, I have told you it is alright”.

“O-ok, I’m still really sorry”

“It’s alright, I was immature to get carried away to, if you hadn’t interfered more damaged would have been coused. If you still want to blame something, blame Qrow”

“Hey, I’m a victim too ya know”

“Anyway, go get some rest Let.Col, you diserved it”

“A-alright then”. You walked out of the room, at the same time Weiss came in and brought Qrow and Winter a glass of water.

“Thank you”

“Still, who was he, I didn’t know someone can beat both of you so one sidedly”

“Well, I didn’t choose him as my second in command for nothing, although it was a surprise knowing how capable he was, and the title White Devil”

“Wow, sounds pretty dumb that you personally choose him not knowing him fully” Qrow huffed.

“I can assure you that I know him better then you do Qrow, and besides, what are you even doing here?”

“Ruby called, said she was going to be here”

“Ruby’s coming ?!!!” Weis jumped in excitement.

“Yea I think it’s tomorrow”

“Then why are you here now?”

“C’mon, can’t a guy go back and remember some good memories”

“I mean, yea I guess”

“Qrow, can I ask you about……him?”

“Oh ho, the ice queen’s asking for answers huh?”

“Just answer her you old drunk”

“I’m not that old” He hissed back at her. “If it’s about the whole Red Devil thing then all I’ve heard is that there was some Atlesian who slaughtered some nasty illegal arms dealers somewhere in Atlas’s kingdom”

“Sigh, that’s the same story I’ve heard”. There was silence until Weiss gave an idea.

“If you want to know so bad, why not just ask him, I mean I know how interested you are in him from the letters you sent me. I’ve never seen you talk about someone else so much until you met Y/N”

“Weiss!!!” Winter blushed at the giggling Weiss.

“Oooh, so the Ice Queen’s got some pretty nasty feeling to her little helper huh?”

“NO!!! Its nothing of some sort” Winter kept blushing hard, for some reason she didn’t realize how fond she was of her little secretary, I mean Y/N did helped her through some bad times or good times alike. She was never alone and started to enjoy life because of you.

“Anyway, just put that into consideration sis, I mean who knows if it actually works” Weiss have her sister a wink before leaving the room.

“Well, anyway I’m gonna go to” Qrow stood up wanting to leave the room.

“Oh, and where are you going?”, Winter asked.

“I don’t know, somewhere with actual drinks. Oh and I kinda agree on that sisters of yours, who knows it might work”. Qrow paused before saying a other word.” Good luck, Ice Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in this story Weiss is a professor in Beacon Academy, while Qrow is well Qrow. Anyway i hope you enjoy that and critics are welcomed if there are any (just dont go to harsh ok ;)). Thanks


End file.
